Party Girl
by GryffindorGirl4422
Summary: Hermione is partying it up until a certain Slytherine comes and makes things a lot hotter ;) ... WARNING SMUT/PWP . PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first time so please be kind. Any help or anything is always appriciated and please read and review everything helps. See you at the bottom. ;P **

**Party Girl**

Hermione walked into her dorm room and over to her trunk, damp curly hair hanging down her back and a white fluffy towel rapped around her still wet body, that barley covered anything. She reached for her wand and magically dried her hair and then applied dark eye make-up and red lipstick with her wand. Then reached down to pick up her black lacy G-string and outfit before walking back into the bathroom. She dropped the towel and slid the G-string on followed by a tight short black skirt and a black sequin top that dripped right down between her breasts and reveled huge amounts of cleavage. She then ran one finger down between her breasts admiring how well her bra-less boobs sat before walking back into the dorm and slipping on a pair of black stiletto's.

We were all dressing like this tonight Ginny and me and the rest of the girls in our dorm who had already headed down.

I ran my finger down between my boobs and admiring how well they sat bra-less in my shirt before walking over and slipping on a pair of black stiletto heels. Before walking out the door and being greeted by the sounds of loud music, chatter and laughter. I noticed Ginny dancing well grinding agenst Dean, Lavender flung over Ron and the Patal twins with Fred and George. I grabbed a drink before walking onto the dance floor to join my friends. A few drinks later I could feel someone grinding into me from behind. I turned around to come face to face with non other then Draco Malfoy. I grabbed his drink and skulled it before moving closer to him and then turning back around grinding my ass agenst his pelvic area, he then placed both hands on my hips as I moved them side to side, rubbing my ass along his growing erection.

Then I felt something cold between my thighs from behind, as I felt his fingers creep up between my legs and towards my now damp G-string panties. I smiled as I felt lips press agents my shoulder, placing light kisses and then turning into small bites all the way up my neck. My pussy was so wet it was soaked through my panties and on my legs. I felt him grin agenst my neck as his fingers traveled up moving aside my panties and slipping his fingers inside my soaking wet folds of my dripping pussy. I felt him groan agenst my neck as a moan escaped my lips. He then moved up to my swollen clit and started to rub me from behind as he fingered me as I continued to grind agenst him. I could barley hold back the moans that were trying to escape my lips. "Lets go somewhere else." I heard him whisper in my ear in a husky voice, as he pulled his soaking fingers out of my pussy and sucked on them before grabbing my hand and all but running out of the portrait hall and down the stairs and down a couple more halls till we reached the prefect bathroom.

I pushed him agenst a wall before kissing him quickly on the lips , then dropped to my knee's and undid his belt. I pulled it out and then threw it agenst the floor and undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers as his huge hard cock slipped out, I looked up at his face. His eyes were hooded and dark filled with lust. I brought my mouth to his hard cock and then slipped it in between my red lips as I started to twirl my lips around his cock, moans and groans escaping him as he tangled his hands in my wild curly hair. I sucked his cock fast and hard all the way to the bottom before sliding off and licking from his balls all the way up to the tip and licked off every drop of pre-cum before slipping his cock right back in side my mouth. I sucked fast and hard till I felt his cum explode inside my mouth, I swallowed before licking every drop of his cock and then my lips.

I stood up and grinned at him as I slowly slipped off my skirt and then top before reaching forward and ripped his shirt off as he stepped out of his pants and boxers. I then pulled him over towards the sink as his strong hands picked me up around the waist and placed me onto of the sink before slipping down between my legs and started placing kisses on the inside of my knee's and then traveled up my thighs before he reached my now dripping wet pussy and throbbing center. His tongue dipped inside my wet folds and sucked before he slipped a cold finger inside my pussy and rubbed my clit with his skilled tongue. I let the moans escape my lips and fill the bathroom as he finger fucked my pussy and rubbed my clit round and round with his tongue, his finger hitting me over and over again till I felt my pussy tighten on his fingers as I cummed hard and fast all over them, screaming out in ecstasy. He then stood up in front of me and lined up his now hard again cock at my entrance before slipping inside my pussy, he was so huge and thick he filled me right up. He started fucking me ever so slowly.

"Fuck me Draco, harder, harder" I heard myself pant out. He pulled me off the sink still on his cock and moved over to the day bed that was at the other end of the bathroom before lying down, me on top of his cock as he started to thrust into me so hard. I bounced on his cock and then felt a sharp sting on my ass cheek, loving the feeling. Realizing he'd smacked it and I moaned at the feeling as he did it again.

"You like that you dirty girl?" I nodded my head and moaned again as he did it again and started to fuck me faster, plowing into my pussy.

"Yeah fuck me Draco so hard! Smack me I'm you're dirty girl!" He grinned at this and continued. He smacked my ass with one hand and reached up to twist, pull and pinch at my nipples with the other as my tits bounced in his face.

"Draco I'm going to cum." I yelled.

"Cum for me bitch!" The last bit made me go over the edge as he did one final smack as my pussy tightened around his cock and I felt him cum inside me. We both screamed out as we fell over the cliff.

We both sat their panting before I hopped up to collect my clothes.

"Hey Granger, round two?" I heard Draco ask, as I got re-dressed before grinning at him nodding and walking out the bathroom door. Draco trailing behind me as we went to find a new location.

**Hey Everyone hope that's okay. This is my first time so please read and review and tell me if theirs anyone you want me to do or locations or idea's or anything so yeah :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey after a couple of requests to do a chapter two for round 2 I decided why not. Hope its okay and you like it thanks to Draco lover 91, Kawaii On'nanoko & Queen of Faerie. Hope you guys and others enjoy round to. Again please read and review and let me know if you guys have an idea's and pairings for other ones. :) **

"Hey Granger, round two?" I heard Draco ask, as I got re-dressed before grinning at him nodding and walking out the bathroom door. Draco trailing behind me as we went to find a new location.

We walked down the halls stopping to kiss or when Draco tried to reach under my shirt or smack my ass, getting me excited at the feeling. We finally walked past one of the old transfiguration room and I turned around and grinned at him before turning the nob and walking inside and closing it behind us.

Draco then moved to grab me before I stepped back shaking my head at him before waving my wand over my body as my clothes changed into a different outfit. I was now wearing a red and black corset, black leather mini shorts and bright red sky high stiletto's, Draco's jaw was hanging wide open as I walked over to him and pushed him by his shoulders till he walked into a bunch of old desks till he was lying back across them.

I grinned at him and ran my fingers down my cleavage and undid the top clasp at the top of my cleavage. I waved my wand and some music started playing as I slowly started undoing more clasps but from the bottom this time. Draco's eyes trailed up and down my body.

I bit my lip as I swayed my hips from side to side as I started undoing more and more clasps till their was only three left holding the corset together and my boobs inside it. I then walked towards him as he sat up on the edge of the desk. I continued to sway my hips but with my leather covered ass dressed agenst his again growing erection. I then bent over continuing to grind my ass on him while I undid the last clasps. Before turning around to him and again and grinding my leather covered wet pussy along his leg and trouser covered erection before pushing him back down onto the desk and hopping up so I was kneeling over him and started swaying hips as I ran my hands through my hair, then down my neck before reaching my tits and started to rub them while Draco watched his hands placed on my hips. I started to pull, pinch and twist my nipples making myself wetter before hopping off Draco and undoing his belt before pulling down his belt, boxers and then pulling open his shirt.

Then I stepped back and hooked my fingers inside my leather mini shorts and pulled them down, bending over as I pushed them further down my legs till I reached my feet then stepped out of them, my wet pussy exposed for him to see. With the music still playing I swayed my hips from side to side before walking over to Draco and dropping to my knee's and smirking at him before licking from the top of his huge erection all the way down to his balls. I then took one in my mouth and started to such before moving to the other. I could hear Draco moaning on the table. Then I licked back up his huge cock before taking the hole thing in my mouth and let Draco's rap his long fingers in my hair and throat fuck me.

"Fuck Hermione you're so fucking good with my cock you slut." His words turned me on even more and I felt my pussy get even wetter. I felt him get close as his moaning and groaning started to fill the whole class room as his cum suddenly filled my mouth, some escaping out between my lips. I swallowed ever drop before licking my lips hungrily and standing up and hopping up onto the table with him biting and kissing his collar bone, up his neck and then his jaw line before finally kissing his lips and felt as his tongue slipped into my mouth tangling with mine.

"Fuck you're such a good slut Hermione." Draco said breaking the kiss as his hands started to roam up and grab hold of my tits, rubbing and needing them before starting to play with my hard pink nipples.

"Do you want to fuck me Draco? I'm you're slut." I was momentarily surprised at the words that slipped out of my lips before grinning.

"Fuck YES! Fuck me my sex slut." I grinned gushing with wetness at his words. I then linned up his super hard cock before slipping my tight dripping wet pussy on top of it and starting to bounce on top of it till Draco pulled me close and spun me over so he was on top. He then grabbed one of my wrists and pinned it above my head before doing to same with my other. I started to whimper, till he started to thrust into my fast.

"Fuck me hard Draco, hard and fast." Draco grinned at me before starting to pound into my soaking pussy.

"Fuck you're so tight." Draco said.

"Draco fuck me so hard you feel amazing." I moaned as Draco let go of one of my wrists and started to lightly smack my bouncing tits. I moaned and pushed myself into him loving the feeling.

"Oh you like that do you my little slut!" Draco said before doing again and making me moan again so loud it filled the whole room. I placed my hand on his hip and started to pull myself into him as Draco started to fuck me even harder. I felt my orgasm coming as I started to fall over the edge and my pussy tightened over his huge cock just as he cummed hard and fast inside my pussy.

"Far out that was amazing." Draco said as he fell down onto the table next to me. "Who knew the Hogwarts book worm was such a minx!" I grinned up at him before hopping up and waving my wand again over my body as my clothes yet again changed into short leather mini dress that barley covered my tits or ass before leaning over placing a kiss on his cock and turned to walk towards the door. I opened the door then turned around and smirked at Draco.

"Don't worry I'm you're slut" I said as I walked out of the room and heard him quickly get dressed before following out the door and running down the halls after me.

**Hey hope that's okay and you liked it. Please read and review and let me know what you think and if you've got any idea's or suggestions. Enjoy :)**


End file.
